I think she's my
by Cha-Cha
Summary: Here's an extra scenefew scenes i thought of for the episode 1969. One-shot A woman with a baby comes onto the van also heading for New York.


**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show so please don't sue. **

**A/N: Here's an extra scene for 1969. I wrote this months ago but never got round to posting it, so here it is; finally. Hope you enjoy it! One-shot.**

'Why are we stopping?' Colonel O'Neill asked from the back of the van.

'Hitchhikers.' Michael called back. He and Jenny were sat up in the front while SG-1 were playing cards in the back.

The doors opened and a tall blond woman with a baby in her arms stepped inside. She was dressed in a low cut white blouse, which was mostly covered by a deep purple shawl while a pale blue skirt partially covered her black ankle boots. Her eyes were glowing with appreciation.

'Where you going?' Michael asked as she stood on the top step.

'New York.' The woman replied.

'Jump in, that's where we're headed.' Jenny replied.

'Thanks, I have gas money.' She told them before going into the back of the van as they started off again.

'Hi! I'm Linda.' The woman introduced herself to SG-1.

'Jack, Sam, Daniel and Murray.' Jack introduced each of them as Linda sat down in the space next to Sam.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Daniel asked 'So why are you headed to New York?'

'I'm meeting my husband and son up there. They went up ahead because of his work and my son wanted to go with him. I was supposed to drive up to meet them but my car broke down a few miles back. What about you?'

Oh you know, bit of sight seeing that kind of thing.' O'Neill replied before Daniel got the chance to.

'We need some more gas and food. I'll pull into the service station.' Michael called back as he pulled in.

Both he and Jenny stepped out, to pick up the food and gas, however before Jenny had gotten out, the woman stood up and called after her, ' I'll come with you, it's my fault you need more food. Let me help you.' Linda asked; Jenny nodded. 'Could you hold…?' Linda asked Sam, who reluctantly agreed to hold the bundled up baby.

'You know her Carter?' The Colonel asked 'you seemed to pale a little when she came aboard.'

'I think so Sir, I think she's….' but before Sam could say whom, the child awoke, and seeing she wasn't with her mother, began to howl.

Rocking the baby gently, Carter began to try and quieten the child, not that sure what she should be doing.

'Shhh, c'mon, it's okay, shhh, Samantha, it's okay, you should know me.' Sam told Samantha gently. At this the baby seemed to recognise the voice and quietened, smiled and began to happily gurgle. Sam visibly relaxed at the baby accepting her.

'How did you know her name?' Daniel suddenly asked, realising what Carter had said.

'She's me.' Carter simply told them.

Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow while the others looked at Carter for a fuller explanation.

'When Linda came on, I was pretty sure she was my mother, but it was only when she gave her name I was certain.'

'Wow, what are the odds?' Daniel exclaimed. Sam opened her mouth to answer that, but was cut off by her CO.

'Uh! It's just an expression!' Jack told her sternly, while still shocked he was looking at his 2IC as a baby.

Before any other comment could be made though, the others returned on to the van with bags of food.

Seeing her child was awake, Linda instantly took her back asking 'Was she okay; she didn't cry did she?'

'Only a little but she soon warmed up to me.' Carter replied.

'So how old is she?' O'Neill asked, trying his best not to grin.

'Twelve weeks tomorrow.' Came the reply as the mother, with her spare hand pulled out some milk and began feeding the hungry baby.

After what seemed like an age, the van pulled into New York. Many driver changes, sleepless nights and stops at the road side had passed as well as the baby being passed around every person in the van, Teal'c included, until they pulled into the car park Linda and Samantha were to meet Jacob and Mark.

'It was great meeting you both.' Jack told her as they said their goodbyes outside the vehicle.

The mandatory hug and kisses were given, albeit carefully so as not to squash the future Major, before Jenny and Michael returned inside.

'So this is how my daughter turns out; a brilliant young woman.' Linda suddenly spoke as she and Sam embraced.

'No…how...I'm…' Sam stuttered out, all three of them gaping. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow.

'Samantha Carter, Sam,' Linda sighed as she looked between the baby and the grown woman, 'I know it's you. You have my hair, your father's eyes and your grandmother's voice. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I'm not going to live to see you grow up, I know by looking at your face, but seeing you now is more than enough to make up for that.' Turning to the others she added, 'Look after her, just not too much. I can see she's going to be a very independent woman.' Causing all but Teal'c to smile, the latter bowed his head in agreement.

Saying their last good byes, Sam doing her best not to cry, they returned onto the van once more.

As they did so another car drew up and a younger Jacob Carter and a small boy got out, running to the woman and child, and embracing her tightly and kissing both the women.

Carter smiled sadly at this obviously happy family, knowing how it would all change and yet realising she couldn't change what happened to her mother.

Seeing this expression, Jack comfortingly put his hand on her shoulder. 'I can see where you get your intelligence from, she was a very smart woman, in more ways than one.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c agreed while Daniel nodded with what had been said.

'I'm just glad I got to know her a little better.' Sam told him before sitting back down on the seats as the van drove away to their next destination. The Stargate. Home.


End file.
